I'll Take Care of You
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean is beaten and raped by a group of guys. Sam finds him and takes care of his older brother while Dean is trying to recover from what happenes. Sam also wants revenge on who did this to Dean. Set in the begining of season 2. PLEASE REIVEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a three day weekend for me so I'm gonna spend Sunday and Monday updating my SPN stories, but I realized that most of my fics revolved around hurt Sam and there are hardly any hurt Dean stories where he's jumped or raped, or whatnot. It's almost always Sam-which makes sense-but I decided to try something new for a change :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Dean was taking in the night air. Normally Sam was more of the walker type but lately, since his father's death, he found more and more how theraputic it was to be outside alone with nothing but your thoughts and the night air to keep you company. He heard a noise. He fingered his gun and took it out and turned around sharply to find himself surrounde.d

"Well, well, well," sneered one of them, who was also holding a gun. Another was holding a baseball bat, and another a knife. Dean continued to hold the gun. "What do we have here?"

"I could ask the same thing," he finally responded, trying to control his voice. He saw the others inch his their way towards him. He stiffened.

"Your wallet," the same person, who was the obvious leader of the group, sneered.

"What?" Dean paused, thrown off guard.

"Your wallet please," the leader repeated in the same dangerous and condesending sneer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean snorted. He didn't notice one of them sneaking up from behind him.

"I don't kid," the leader sneered. "I'll ask again, your wallet."

"Go to hell," Dean responded in a snarl. It happened so fast he couldn't defend himself. Before he knew it the gun was knocked out of his hand. In a crazed blur he was dragged into the alley where he was beaten and raped and left for dead. The blows were fierce but he didn't have the pleasure of passing out. He was awake for all of it, even though everything around him was fuzzy and spinning.

After they had left him for dead he vomitted twice before starting to crawl towards the motel that they were staying at that was less than a block away. Sam had gone to the bar when he had gone for his walk, the two had been somewhat tense since their father's death, but he knew Sam never stayed long in those places. He groaned as he dragged himself towards the door and he finally collapsed in front of it, unable to try and open it.

It was a quiet night, no one came near the room so no one saw a body lying in front of the door. But that was how Sam found his brother less than an hour later. His heart stopped beating momentarily when he saw Dean laying on the ground, bleeding with his clothes ripped and torn pratically to shreds.

"Oh God," he breathed. "Dean..."His voice was shaking as he picked his brother up and hurried him inside the room, knowing how much Dean hated the hospital. The hospital was the last resort. Right now he had to make sure Dean was taken care of as he tried to find out what the hell happened to his brother and who did this.

One word kept on replaying over and over in Sam's head as he saw how weak and vulnerable his older brother was.

_Revenge. _


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for the great reviews! :)

* * *

Sam stared at his brother in dismayed shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. _Not to Dean. No._

He swallowed.

"Dean?"

Dean jerked at the touch and swung his fists in self defense at Sam. Sam jumped back.

"Whoa, whoa!" He shouted in alarm. "It's me, Dean! It's Sam!"

Dean was too incoherent to respond. Sam struggled to hold him down as his brother struggled to control him. With fear in his eyes he realized that Dean needed a hospital. Sam couldn't care for his brother alone like this, as much as he wanted too. Thankfully he was near Bobby's. He picked up the phone and quickly told the old hunter what had happened.

"I need you to help me, Bobby," he continued. "To get him into the car. I'm not sure if I can handle him alone."

"Of course," Bobby said quietly, still abosorbing the shock that Dean was raped and beaten.

Tears had stained Sam's face as he answered the door. He had spent the last 15 minutes trying to control Dean. Trying to stop him from escaping. He was already exhausted and he knew this was going to be a long night.

Without saying anything Bobby had been smart enough to take a medical needle filled with morphine. he had figured Dean would be more violent than usual. He went over to Dean who was struggling against the rope that Sam desperatly tied around his wrist in desperat attempts to force him to stay on the bed and not hurt himself.

In quick motions Bobby gently stabbed Dean in the neck with the needle.

Finally Dean collapsed and Bobby untied the ropes.

Sam had stood, still shaking, during the process.

"Th...thanks," he whispered. "I...I've never seen him like this before."

"Well he's never been beaten half to death before." _And probably raped. _But Bobby decided not to press that issue. He was aware that Sam was already guessing what else probably had happened. Bobby's voice was grim as he spoke, his way of controlling his own shakyness. He gently picked up Dean and carried him to the back of the Impala. He explained his truck wouldn't be good for Dean to lie down in. Sam grabbed one of the bags to create a pillow for Dean.

Tears continue to fall as he got into the front seat. Bobby quickly offered to drive.

"You're doing the right thing, Sam," he said gruffly. "Getting him to a hospital."

Sam nodded, his body shaking.

"I just can't lose him," he said quietly. "Not after losing dad...and seeing him like this...how scared he was...it scared _me _you know?"

"Yeah...I know." Bobby decided not to tell Sam how much it unnerved him to see Dean struggling so violently to get loose, to the point that he had to sedate the young man. No wonder Sam was petrified. He pressed on the gas pedal.

* * *

It seemed like hours later when Sam was finally able to see Dean again. The doctors had concluded that Dean was indeed raped mulitple times as well as beaten rather severly. His ribs was broken and he had a mild concusion. It was lucky he hadn't drifted off into a coma. While the doctors were positive about the physical condition they were more negative about his mental progress.

"He might never recover from this," the doctor had to tell Sam. Sam closed his eyes. He had to remaine strong now, for Dean. Dean had remained strong so many times for Sam. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

But he couldn't help it. As soon as he saw his brother resting in the bed, hooked to machines and covered in scars and bruises, so weak and vulnerable, he broke down sobbing next to the bed and Bobby placed his hand gently on the youngest Winchester's shoulder.

"_I'm so sorry Dean_," he sobbed. "_I'm so sorry._"

**TBC **


End file.
